


Mirror Image

by SRoni



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRoni/pseuds/SRoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah (Puck) Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

Puck hated his dad.  
 _Puck hated himself._

Puck wouldn't abandon his family like his father had left him and his mom.  
 _Puck's daughter was being raised by someone he didn't know._

Puck's dad left because he was too busy being a badass.  
 _Puck was the school's biggest badass, and everyone knew it._

Puck didn't want to turn into his dad. That was really his biggest goal in life, more than playing pro football, even. To not be his dad.

But when Puck looked at himself in the mirror, all he could see was the similarities to a man he hated.


End file.
